


SCHLÜPFER

by Melian12



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Eine Damenunterhose verursacht großen Aufruhr in der Ringgemeinschaft





	SCHLÜPFER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KNICKERS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627891) by [rubyelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyelf/pseuds/rubyelf). 



ORIGINAL TITLE: KNICKERS  
AUTHOR: rubyelf  
RATING: implied smut and possible cross-dressing  
WARNINGS: umm... if you have a phobia of ladies' knickers, best not to read.  
WORD COUNT: about 650 words  
DISCLAIMER: The author is not responsible for the ridiculous things we do with his characters.

 

"Die muss einem der Hobbits gehören", sagte Legolas, während er vorsichtig das Rüschchenteil anstupste, das seine scharfen Augen am Rand des Lagers erspäht hatten, als die anderen gerade aufwachten.

Pippin schlenderte zu ihm hinüber und besah sich den Gegenstand genauer. "Pff. Du würdest keinen anständigen Hobbit dabei erwischen, dass er so etwas trägt."

"Was ist das?", rief Merry; er hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, unter seiner Bettdecke hervorzukommen, und hatte deshalb entschieden, dass Pippin das Auskundschaften für ihn übernehmen sollte.

"Das scheint..." Legolas tippte es noch einmal vorsichtig mit seinem Schwert an, als könnte es ihn angreifen. "... eine Art Damenunterwäsche zu sein..."

"Was?", rief Merry.

"Das ist ein Schlüpfer!", rief Pippin zurück.

Merrys Kopf schoss nach oben. "Ein Schlüpfer? Mitten im Nirgendwo, also hier?"

Gimli, der seine Axt polierte, sah Legolas misstrauisch an. "Würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Elben Damenschlüpfer tragen."

"Das tun sie mit Sicherheit _nicht_ ", sagte Aragorn scharf.

"Vielleicht machen es manche von ihnen", sagte Merry. Es klang ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie es nicht tun.", sagte Aragorn, wobei er ein wenig rot wurde.

"Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?", wollte Pippin wissen.

"Weil Elben _gar keine_ Schlüpfer tragen.", sagte Legolas, während er das Ding vorsichtig mit der Spitze seines Schwertes aufhob. "Weder Damen-, noch sonstige."

Pippin sah Merry an. "Du meinst, sie tragen keine Unterwäsche?"

"Das wundert mich kein bisschen", murmelte Gimli, während Aragorn noch röter wurde und zur anderen Seite ihres Lagers hinüberlief, wo Boromir die Geschehnisse mit Erheiterung beobachtete.

"Du hättest das letzte Nacht aufheben sollen!", zischte er.

Boromir grinste. "Ich dachte, du hättest ihn."

Legolas sah auf, erschrocken, und wedelte mit der Unterhose wie mit einer Fahne an der Spitze seines Schwertes. "Estel, hattest du das _an_?"

"Nein!", protestierte Aragorn.

Pippin sah an Boromirs stämmigem Körper hinauf. "Na, ich bezweifle das... Ich glaube nicht, dass es die überhaupt in eurer Größe gibt."

"Niemand hat das getragen!", beharrte Aragorn.

"Und was habt ihr dann damit gemacht?", fragte Merry.

"Das... wir haben nur... es ist nur..."

"Der ist hübsch und weich.", bemerkte Boromir fröhlich. "Genau das richtige, um bestimmte empfindliche Stellen sauber zu machen, nach einem bisschen persönlicher Entspannung."

"Was?", fragte Pippin und zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. 

"Er ist dazu da, um die ganze Sauerei wieder wegzumachen, nachdem sie... du weißt schon."

"Oh!", rief Pippin und nickte, als ergäbe das jetzt viel mehr Sinn.

"Whaa!", schrie Legolas und schleuderte den Gegenstand von der Spitze seines Schwertes in die nahestehenden Bäume. "Was! Ihh! Das war... Ahh!"

Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um und stürmte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, während er murmelte, dass es in ganz Arda nichts gäbe, womit er jetzt sein Schwert wieder sauber bekäme. Gimli, der sich seine Pfeife angezündet hatte, nahm einen langen Zug und sah ihm nach, Dann atmete er den Rauch aus und deutete auf Aragorn und Boromir.

"Nur damit ihr's wisst, Jungs... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es die _doch_ in eurer Größe gibt."

Boromir lachte. Aragorn sah ihn finster an. 

"Du würdest gut aussehen mit einem Schlüpfer!", sagte Pippin aufgeregt. "Ich bin sicher, dass Gimli Recht hat... es gibt ein paar _sehr_ korpulente Frauen in Bree..."

"Ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren", sagte Aragorn und lief davon, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Warum ist er denn so sauer?", fragte Merry. 

Boromir grinste und zwinkerte dem Hobbit zu. "Wir haben's letzte Nacht anprobiert... und er passt tatsächlich."

"Ooooh", sagte Pippin nachdenklich.

"Du wirst mir keinen Schlüpfer anziehen.", sagte Merry scharf.

Pippin zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Dann ziehe ich dir auch keinen an.", sagte Merry.

"Du bist ein Spaßverderber."

"Ihr seid alle abscheuliche Kreaturen!", rief Legolas von dort, wo er unter den Bäumen schmollte.

"Zumindest tragen wir Unterwäsche, wie zivilisierte Leute", sagte Pippin und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich könnte es so anstellen, dass du keine mehr trägst", schlug Merry vor.

Gimli knurrte und winkte ihnen mit der Pfeife. "Haut ab. Es ist zu früh, um sich diese Art von Gesprächen anzuhören. Schlimm genug, davon aufzuwachen, dass der Elb 'nen Aufstand macht. Geht und spielt woanders."

Boromir lachte und lief auf die Bäume zu, während er sich umsah, wohin Legolas seine Entdeckung geworfen hatte. 

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Gimli.

"Kein Grund, diesen guten Schlüpfer zu verschwenden, oder?"


End file.
